


Drunken nights, morning pains

by mysaldate



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: Higan and Lawless meet at a bar and things go pretty downhill from there - for the blonde, that is.





	Drunken nights, morning pains

"And just like that... I lost my first and last love..." Lawless sighed, laying his head down on the table as he started sobbing again, for the fifth time that evening. He just finished the story about Ophelia... Yeah, he was drunk. Otherwise he'd never do that. For once after a long time, he got a free evening, because Licht had some important business. After lots of thinking he decided to give a try to some partying. There was a good nightclub near the place where Licht was, so it was alright to go in there.

However, it's been a few hours since he got inside. He was now totally unaware of anything happening around him. No wonder he didn't notice a red-haired man sitting down next to him, listening to his cries for Ophelia. It was the same man Lawless fought together with his eve not so long ago. He got out of the C3 prison pretty quickly, it was nothing difficult. And he really had his eyes on both of his former rivals. After a few minutes of listening, he put an arm around Lawless friendly. The servamp looked up at him with red eyes. He did recognize him and tried to push him away, but he simply couldn't really spot him.

Higan only laughed. He pulled Lawless closer, "Don't be like that, pretty hedgehog. You sound more melancholic than Tsubaki. You really should stop crying about that girl."

"Shut up..." Lawless mumbled, looking away, "I will never stop. And don't'ya call me pretty!"

In a blink of an eye, Higan had both of his arms around Hyde, keeping him as close as possible. He softly kissed the male's forehead, his breath smelling like tabaco. As usual. He didn't drink much himself, but saw how drunk and completely helpless was the servamp. Not wasting any second, the "old man", as he called himself, kissed his way down to blondie's neck, finding a few bruises in there.

"Hm? What is that? Did Licht-kun make you these? Why don't you heal yourself?" the subclass sucked on that spot, making the servamp of greed moan. His face didn't look pleased though. Yet.

"Get away, or else I'll kill you until you die and turn to ashes..." Lawless groaned at him. He was feeling really weird. He hated that man, of course he did! But that kiss really didn't feel bad. He pushed himself off of Higan's lap, falling to the floor. With a painful hiss he looked back up at the vampire, now standing above him.

"I think you've had enough, Lawless-kun." he smiled, picking him up in his arms.

"S-shut up... Let me go! I'm adult, I can do whateeeeeever I want!" Lawless gave him a death glare, but the other didn't let go of him. No, he took him outside the club and went with him to a hotel. The exactly same hotel Licht was having the meeting at. Hyde shook his head at the door, "Do not... He will get mad at me. Let me go back already."

"No way I'm letting you go, pretty hedgehog." Higan chuckled, taking him inside. Poor Lawless was too dizzy to do anything. He didn't even notice the floor they entered a room on. He noticed where he was, after he was thrown on a big comfy bed. He didn't think about it much though. He just snuggled to the blanket, wanting to sleep, but Higan wouldn't let him. Quickly getting on the top of the sleepy servamp, he leaned down, kissing his lips deeply. Gently, he pulled the scarf off of Hyde's neck. Followed by the tie and soon even the vest, it fell on the floor until Lawless started strugling a bit. That made Higan only smile. He took the tie up from the floor again and tied Lawless's wrists together.

Of course the servamp was trying to ripp it apart, but right now he was so hopelessly weak he couldn't concentrate enough to do it. There were too many other things to think of... like  Higan's hands undoing his shirt and pulling it off. He tried to kick, but his legs felt like jelly. Well, maybe he really drank a bit too much?

Before he even could finish the thought, he was completely naked in front of the lustfull eyes of the other man. That one was looking at him with a real interest in his eyes. And although the servamp tried to cover himself, there was no way he could escape. Higan got between his legs and rubbed his cheek playfully. "Answer me, do you like it the hard way? Or is Licht-kun gentle when he does it to you? Or could it be... That you're used to being the top?"

Lawless's cheeks flushed even more than they already were because of the alcohol. He dodged that flaming stare. "S-stop with this nonsense... You won't be as good as him anyway..."

Higan spoted another bruise on Hyde's chest and chuckled, "Do not worry, this will be the best night of your life. Make sure to bring Licht-kun with you next time. It'll be much more fun with the both of you."

With that, the fire vampire started undressing himself, while leaning further down and licking his victim's member, getting it hard quickly. The servamp was trying to hold back all the sounds, but he couldn't control his lips or tongue. He was moaning like a whore. And his partner was pleased by it so he started sucking on his tip. Lawless was paralized. Sure, he experienced things like this before. But it never was while he was so drunk nor with anyone else than Licht!

Higan's tongue slipped further down and soon entered Lawless's ass. Lawless arched his back, but for some reason, the subclass didn't seem satisfied. He pulled away and turned Hyde so that he was lying on his stomach and chest.

"Alright, since you didn't answer, we're gonna make it the hard way." the man chuckled, showing up  his partner's asstwo of his fingers. Dry. It made the servamp scream. Of course. He was, however, quickly silenced by a pillow. Higan started moving his fingers roughly and fast. For some reason... it didn't feel bad for Lawless. No, he was feeling good! His screams became moans soon and his hips started moving on their own against those oh-so-great fingers.

The pillow was taking all of the sounds of pleasure and the drool of the drunken servamp for some time before his torturer decided that it's enough of two fingers for now. All of sudden, the third and fourth fingers were added, making Hyde scream again. He even bit down on the pillow to calm down. It took him a while to adjust it. But it was worth the pain. The pleasure he felt was growing faster and faster, making him sweat. He yelped quietly when Higan slapped his ass and suddenly pushed his whole hand inside.

It was painful like hell. But Lawless loved it. He felt like he could cum just by being violated like this. That's the reason he got kinda mad when Higan pulled his hand out of him completely. "H-hey! Don't you dare to stop NOW!" he yelled, making the other one chuckle, slamming himself inside. Hyde's back arched once again and his moans became louder. He didn't expect the "old man" to be that big. The servamp was pretty sure that his own eve's dick wasn't as big as this subclass's! But it felt so good!

Lawless even felt something hot running down his thigh. He was pretty sure Higan broke his ass now. But he didn't mind it at all. After all, he probably won't remember it in the morning anyway. Higan's fingers now found their way under Hyde's nicely tanned skin and scratched it deeply. Now that was something! In the middle between agony and ecstasy, that was where the older vampire was right now. And after some time, when his partner finaly gave him the last touch, he exploded in ecstasy, all of the pleasure running out.

He fell down on the bed, his mind completely blank. He never thought it could be possible for him to end up like this after just one round. He wasn't able to speak, just moaning and drooling everywhere. Higan already licked all of the blood from his scratches. Even he was after his first climax today now. But unlike Lawless, he didn't have enough. He turned the vampire back on his back and pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth, playing with him. His hand went to stroke Hyde's nipples. Well, not stroke. He was ripping them right off. And it made the masochistic servamp enjoy it even more.

"I'm not done with you yet. So don't you dare to faint now." the younger male whispered to Lawless's ear teasingly. He wasn't lying. Till he let the servamp rest finally, they went through at least four more rounds. Both of them were enjoying it a lot.

\---

Lawless woke up slowly. His head was aching terribly, but the pain in his ass was much worse. As expected, he couldn't remember what happened the night before. But he was kinda sure this was not Licht's room. And nor were the clothes on the floor. A body next to him moved. Kinda worried of seeing a total stranger, Hyde turned to face him. And nearly got an infarkt. Higan was watching him with a light smile. He reached out his hand to pet his cheek.

"Good morning, pretty hedgehog. Your hair's messy, you should fix it. And I also am afraid I lost your glasses somewhere." he stood up to take a cigarete out of a pocket in his trousers, lighting it up with his flames, "accidentaly" setting Lawless's back on fire. The morning peace was cut by a loud scream and tons of cursing right after that. As the servamp finaly calmed down, Higan gave him a wink from the balcony, "I'll make sure to see you again soon. Next time we're gonna have fun with Licht-kun too." 


End file.
